Comic book Clint
by StickersB
Summary: Some little AU one-shots. What if they wrote AoU with a Hawkeye more like the comic books. Some spoilers for AoU if you haven't seen. Contains Kate Bishop, Pizza Dog and Deaf!Clint
1. Shot

**Spoilers for AoU if you haven't seen it**

 **I do not own the Avengers- that is our overlords Marvel.**

 **Little AU one-shots about if they made Clint like he is in the comic books in the film.**

Clint was firing at the tank, hiding behind trees to avoid being hit. He was chatting absent mindedly with his team like he usually did. That was when the hydra agents realised what the archer was doing. The next time he stepped out from his cover a shot came out of nowhere, shooting him in the side.

Pain shot through his side as the shot had been some form of laser, destroying the flesh and muscle. He fell to the fall and just tried to regain his composure. Widow must have been close by because she ran to his side, telling the team he had been hit. She described the wound as being 'in a bad way' and requested someone take him to the jet.

Clint, stubborn as he was, instead found his composure and started to sit up.

'Don't, you need to lay down and rest' Widow commanded him, trying to push him back down to the ground.

'Rest my ass. There is still a job to do. I am not leaving.' Saying this he stood up, grabbed his bow off the floor and took out the hydra bunker which had shot him with one arrow. The hulk, who had been heading in that direction stopped and stared at Clint for a moment and Clint could have sworn he saw a nod from the beast before it ran off to another bunker.

'That will teach them to shoot me' he said to Widow who was still standing next to him, with a disapproving look on her face

Despite the pain which was still tearing through his body he started running, be it slower than usual, through the forest completing his task and taking out the hydra agents he could. Thor came and joined him, having been told to get him back to the jet.

'Are you hurt, Clinton?' he asked in his usual grander.

'I am ok, my friend, I do not need evac.' Clint reassured the God.

'You are a fine warrior, archer.' He commented back, accepting the lie and taking out a dozen agents with his lightning.

'Ok, Clint and Thor, get back to the jet and get her warmed up.' Cap commanded, continued by saying 'Stark, secure the septor and Widow, we need a lullaby'

Once Clint got to the ship he walked to the cockpit and sat down slowly in the pilot seat. It was a relief to get off his feet but his side still hurt like a bitch. He placed a hand to his side, trying to stem the bleeding, and used his other hand to star warming up the jet, ready for his friends.

When Widow entered the jet, followed by Bruce who sat down immediately and grabbed his headphones, she walked towards her partner in the cockpit.  
'Clint, you should be laying down.' She tried to persuade him again.

'It is not that bad Tash, really.' He told her

'Let me see it then, move your hand.'

'You don't need to see it, just give me a medical pad, it will be fine. Nothing a Paracetamol won't fix'

'Clinton Francis Barton, your stubbornness will kill you one day.' She exclaimed, handing him a wad of medical pads. She would deal with him at the tower.

Once he landed at the tower, he slowly got up. He couldn't avoid a gasp of pain escaping from his lips as the pain fired up again. He took a tentative step. Praying his legs would not give out on him and expose his injury. He walked out of the jet and past the avengers who all looked at him with concerned looks plastered on their face.

'Ok, mother hens, you happy the ugly duckling can walk? I am ok guys' he said to them as he walked into the tower, straight to the elevator leading to his floor.

'He is not ok.' Widow simply said after the elevator doors had closed.

'I will go and look at him.' Bruce offered, following the archer. He had recovered from the hulk and was ready to look after his team.

'Cap, you should go with him'

'Why?' Cap enquired, confused as to why the doctor would need help.

'Because you are the only person in the city, no, on this planet he actually listens to.' Stark pointed out.

'Fair point' he said, following the doctor.

 **Thank you for reading :D**


	2. Safe House

**Hi guys- This chapter is what would happen if they went to Clint's comic apartment instead of his house. I am kind of indifferent about his family in the film, I like his relationship with them but I like it when he has the freedom of not being tied to anyone.**

The battle had taken a lot out of the team. Wanda Maximoff had taken the team into their nightmares and none of them were coping very well. Stark had experienced it before but his relationship with the rest of the team was strained to say the least.

Clint had avoided it by noticing the girl before she could cast the spell and sat in the cockpit of the jet deciding where he should take the team to recover. He decided the safest place for them would be somewhere he trusted.  
He noticed stark come up behind him.

'I would get some rest' he instructed him 'we are two hours out' he told his friend.

'Where are we going?' He enquired

'Safe house.'

He had to turn the jet invisible and land quietly on the roof, trying to avoid the BBQ already situated there. As he led the avengers out of the jet they looked out at the skyline, instantly recognising it.

'You know, when hiding out, isn't it best to go far away from the city we live?' Stark pointed out.

'I have always found the best place to hide is right under the enemy's nose. Welcome to Brooklyn. Or more importantly, my apartment building.' Clint introduced, throwing his arms wide.

He led his friends to the stairwell and once everyone was in he shut the door and put a sign in place, reading 'No entry to roof for works. Sorry Grills. Clint'  
'Grills?' Cap inquired.

'The owner of the BBQ outside, usually I join him. I don't want him walking into the jet, as we all hate walking into a hunk of metal.' Clint answered before leading everyone down to the right floor.

He unlocked the door to reveal an open plan apartment, painted in peeling purple paint. The kitchen was messy with a few plates and a large amount of coffee mugs stacked next to the sink, there were more coffee stains on the worktop around a coffee pot which contained some stale coffee. The rest of the room was taken up with a red sofa, which looked like came from a thrift shop, and a firing range, with two human shaped targets with many arrow size holes situated around the heart and crotch areas. A dog excitedly greeted them as they walked through the door. To the avengers it seemed very, Clint. In the corner of the room there was a rack of bows and a circus poster with 'Hawkeye' on it in large letters. The thing that did not surprise the team was the masses of arrows everywhere around the flat, some were on the coffee table with wires coming out of them or no heads on, some were in quivers in every corner of the room and others were just on the floor or leaned up against the wall.

Tony reached out to touch a bunch of arrows on floor next to the door but was quickly stopped by Clint saying 'don't touch' with a finger pointed at the inventor. Stark was amazed he had underestimated Clint so much, the archer must know a lot about technology and science to create all these creative arrows.

'The apartment next door is empty so some of you can sleep there and I have a spare room so we can make do for now.' He instructed, moving a load of papers around before finding a large bunch of keys and threw them at Bruce. 'One of them will unlock it. There is...' He looked in the fridge 'limited food, but I will make a fresh cup of coffee. Basically make yourself at home until we can sort this crap out.'

Clint took out his phone, a generic smartphone, and took a selfie of him in front of the bemused Avengers, still standing in his doorway. He went and sat down on the sofa and started typing on it, as the team, a little more relaxed, started to drop their guard. Thor went back to the roof to visit Asgard as Tony and Cap stated they were going to buy some food and Bruce and Natasha went into the relative privacy of the second flat to mingle or something.

Kate Bishop sat in her fat fiddling with her phone. When Clint left to go with the Avengers she got very bored indeed. Yes she had her prep school friends or the high class parties she could go to. Just the fun of going up against Clint to see who could split an arrow the fastest or saving him from the trouble he would always get himself in when on a mission or deciding to do something stupid. She would come by the empty apartment to feed and walk lucky for him but the silence in the usually busy building always bored her. Suddenly a message from her 'mentor' came through.

'1 new picture message' it read and Kate quickly opened it up and she was surprised to find a picture of Clint with the avengers in the background. The next message to come through read 'You have been replaced, I have new friends now. They actually have superpowers'

Kate grabbed her keys for her purple beetle and drove down to her 'mentor's' apartment as fast as she could. She was not missing this for the world. Pulling up at the building she felt slightly apprehensive about meeting such powerful people. She got out her car and started heading to the apartment, however someone stepped out into her way. He wore all black clothes with black sunglasses over both his eyes, scars mapped their way over one side of his face. Even without his eye patch she could tell this was Nick Fury.

'Kate Bishop.' He simply said as a greeting, a kind of weird way to break the ice.

'Yes' she replied, not sure what to say. The man used to run the most important spy agency in the world, he obviously knew her name.

'I have a task for you, I want you to go Barton's flat and tell Stark your car is broken and send him down to fix it.' He commanded.

With a salute she said 'yes, sir' and carried on her journey to the door. In her head she was saying to herself, _yes sir? The greatest spy in the world gave you a task and all you could say was, yes sir?_

When she arrived she found the door to the apartment open peeking inside she could see five people sitting around in the kitchen. From what Kate remembered of Clint's stories the only person missing was Thor. She decided she would just walk in, give the avengers the impression she was confident and cool. Building up her confidence she grabbed the handle and strode in.

'Katie!' Clint exclaimed when she entered, lucky came to her and started excitedly licking her hand. 'You just missed Captain America and Iron man have an argument and go head to head over who could cut the most onions.' Kate same and sat next to her friend, indicating he should introduce her.

'Right.' He said, getting the message 'This is Katie Bishop, my rich, spoiled, sidekick. The blonde Boy Scout is Captain America and the well-groomed millionaire is Tony Stark. Nat, you know and the spindly old man who looks like he couldn't hurt a fly is Bruce, who has the hulk inside him who could hurt many flies.' As he introduced the avengers they all waved or smiled at Kate.

'Hi, it's Kate, and despite what this idiot tells you, he is **my** sidekick.' She greeted the men. They seemed so normal for a group of soldiers who save New York only a few years ago. Remembering Fury's mission she added, 'oh and on my way here my car was making some really weird noises. You couldn't look at it could you stark?' she asked handing him over the keys.

'Anything for a friend of Clint's' He said with a smile as he received the keys and walked down the stairs to the car.

 **Wow that was a long one. I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Deaf?

**This is probably going to be the last one shot- sorry folks. Contains some Deaf!Clint.**

The Avengers had stayed around the destroyed city, setting up camps for the refugees and ensuring the wounded got medical attention. Tony had a particularly big hand in this, the guilt laying heavily on his heart. There was still a lot of tension and the loss of Banner had increased them. The whole team were still upset at him at various degrees. Cap was unable to hold a grudge so was talking to the scientist but was still pretty angry. Thor, the king of grudges, had refused to utter a word to the scientist, which looked like it would continue. Nat had punched him, hard, but then was willing to have a few basic conversations with him. Clint liked to consider himself fair, but had an arrow ready for if Tony betrayed the team again, next time he would not be as forgiving and the scientist would end up with an arrow through his eye socket.

After 24 hours of being there Wanda, who had refused to leave her brother's side, got the shock of her life when his eyes opened and he drew a large breath. Apparently when Hill said he had an advanced metabolism she had not been lying. It had taken Pietro a few days to get back to full strength but by that time the avengers had done all they could and the clean-up was handed to fury and his new friends.

Most of the avengers had noticed that Clint had been uncharacteristically quiet for the time they were in Sokovia. To start with they thought it was the guilt of losing Pietro but their hawk was still quiet even when the speedster recovered. The thing that the team most noticed was it would take the archer more time to respond, not his usual quick witted comebacks, and when they used the radios they he would not respond.

Leaving the scene they went back to Stark Tower for a bit before they went their separate ways, Thor had already left to go find Jane. The team sat on the sofa with a large amount of relief to be home and comfortable, Clint, however, darted straight to his weapons store just off the main room. Their relief filled silence was broken by a short shout of frustration coming from the weapons store.

'Clint? What is wrong?' Natasha called to her partner, in an accusing tone.

Instead of responding he just showed his face and started moving his arms around at her. The avengers were astounded as realisation washed over the assassin and she started moving her hands in a response.

'Are you speaking... Sign language?' Tony asked, the words getting slowed by his shock.

'Yeah, sorry. Quicker to communicate with my hands, just to let her know. I told Nat I have run out of spare hearing aids and she responded saying it was my fault for not storing more here.' Clint answered, only creating more shocked faces, and a few short exchanges between the team which Clint could not read. 'Just make sure when you speak to me you look at me and we will get along fine' he finished with a smile.

'Wait. Did you lose your hearing aids in the battle?' Steve asked.

'Never mind that, you are deaf?' Tony interrupted.

'I did lose them in the final battle Cap, and yes Tony, I am deaf. I decided to eat a sonic arrow when trying to save my old SHIELD team, the disastrous result was 80% hearing loss.'

'But I have seen everyone's SHIELD files, most were on the internet, but there was no mention of hearing loss.'

'It was not in my SHIELD file. I practiced so much with and without my aids in it didn't affect the mission so Fury agreed to remove it'

'You are very impressive, son. You lasted an entire week without them in and none of us were none the wiser.' Cap complimented him, which meant a lot to Clint because he had always looked up to the soldier.

Nat signed something to Clint, and he thought about it before responding out loud. 'My aid got zapped by an EMP arrow which I used on an Ultron baby, I was stupid but it shorted out.' He told the team.

'If you still have them I can fix that.' Tony offered. 'But after all you guys have been through because of my creations feel free to punch me or say 'no' or both.'

'No, take them. But if you break them or, I don't know, make them sentient, you will find many arrow shaped holes through your body.' He threatened. After that, Tony received the hearing aids and escaped into his lab, he needed to get away from the team who hated him anyway.

'So, is it easier to read sign language or lips?' Pietro asked once Tony had disappeared, genuine interest in his voice.

After a short pause Clint replied 'Well, sometimes with an accented voice like yours signing would be quicker but the more time I spend with people the better I get. No offence, by the way, it is just the mouth movements are different. That is why I can understand Nat quicker than I would do Cap, because I am used to the words. Nat just likes to show off her signs.'

'Can we learn some?' Cap asked 'Some sign language?' He clarified.

'Yeah sure.' Clint said, a friendly smile on his face, before he started teaching his team how to finger spell 'Hawkeye'.

'This doesn't change anything between us, does it?' Clint asked the team casually.

'Son, if you could survive for a week without them in as far as I'm concerned you have proved you can cope any situation with or without them in' Cap told him.

'You are an inspiration, Clint' Wanda told him 'You helped me in the battle, and you couldn't hear. You know I was a wreck until you talked to me.'

'Thank you guys. That means a lot' he genuinely told them.

 **That is it folks- Thank you very much for reading and reviewing :D .**


End file.
